The Song Remains the Same
by MoonlitShadowsoftheHumanSoul
Summary: Sequel to 'Blood Of Our Father'. When an abduction attempt goes wrong, the Rats are on high alert. When two are hospitalized and one abducted, the remaining ones must team up to reclaim the stray one. Then an unexpected identity comes into play, and everything goes wrong.
1. Tender Is The Night

**Author's Note: Haha hello again my fine furry friends! Thanks a bunch to dreamer4evera. And everyone else who followed this little series, and this will be longer and more action packed than the previous. Best for last, right? Anyway, I hope you enjoy! And I probably will be unable to post this week, so here it is a few days early! Please read and review and enjoy!**

Adam was in no particular hurry to get home from school. It was a wonderful day, and he hoped to find a raccoon to communicate with. The last time the raccoon ran away, the one before that the raccoon attacked him. Still, he couldn't have full power over his ability if he didn't train it, right? Chase had proved that last month, though the situation was quite different. So was the aftermath. Adam was unwilling to think those thoughts today, so he shoved them away. No sooner had he done that then a black sedan pulled up alongside him. Adam, while he wasn't the smartest, knew when an unfamiliar car pulled up to you, you said 'no', no matter how much candy they offered. Though in this case, they flashed federal badges. Something felt unsettled, and Adam felt uneasy. Chase was telepathic, but would he be monitoring the thoughts around him? Normally he just tuned in for alarming thoughts. Adam looked around for Chase, but his brother had rounded the street corner. Adam thought with as much panic and fear as he could muster: _There are weird guys in a black car by me. This feels wrong._ One of the 'agents' waved him over. Still skeptical, Adam took a step forward, then stopped.

"Look, kid, we're Feds" -the taller of the two flashed a badge again- "and if we wanted to hurt you, we'd have done it already. Now, have you seen this-" The agent looked around for something, presumably a poster. "Hey, Harry, where's the picture?" The younger, shorter guy shrugged. "Probably in the back. I thought you got it. Hey, kid, can you please get the picture and take a look?" Harry pressed a button that opened the backseat door. Adam started to take a step away, when the tall one held a Taser at him from the shotgun window. "Get in, kiddo," Then the Taser buzzed to life, turned around unnaturally, and hit its holder in the chest. Chase was sprinting around the street corner.

"Adam! Run! It's a trap!" Chase had caught up to his brother by the time Adam started running. Side by side, they entered the school. Where Bree remained. Adam caught his breath as he leaned against the wall, letting the cool AC wash over him. He was terrified. _Who are those bozos? Monkeys could pull off a better kidnapping!_ _Though they may have gotten you with that Taser, had it not been for Chase. **Chase.**_ "How'd you know I was in trouble?" Adam asked. Chase shrugged, breath already caught.

"A few ways. A black sedan had been tailing me, but when I turned it had stopped. The car stopped and you were out of my vision. And," -Chase tapped his temple - "I have my ways. Bree should be entering any second now." She entered the main atrium, looking quite annoyed as she did so.

"Really, Chase, now of all times? I was about to ask out Gavan! But _no_, you had to telepathically nag me to get out here!" Bree put her hands on her hips, eyes ready to roll. Generic angry girl posture. Chase informed her while Adam cautiously peered through the windows. No sign of the sedan. He did another look for the men, not wanting to take any chances. His two siblings joined him at the window.

"Maybe we should inform Perry of the attempt. It isn't classic candy-in-the-van, but surely parents would be informed, parents too?" Bree brainstormed. Chase was peering out the window, and shook his head when Bree finished. "No, that would be a mistake. Judging by the way they acting, and the little of their thoughts I caught, they were definitely only after us. They decided to divide and conquer. But as long as the three of us are together, I don't think they'll make an attempt. We should tell Mr. Davenport though." It was in these rare moments that Adam realized that Chase's smarts weren't all pointless, because strategy sometimes beat brute strength. Not often.

"Bree, call Mr. Davenport, just in case we get ambushed on the way home, as unlikely as it is. I'm going to try to find them." Chase commanded, and, in another rare moment, Adam saw his brother as a leader. Chase stood still, eyes closed, and Adam tried to stop thinking of the Bionic Brother Toss, in fear of angering his brother in such a delicate situation. Bree began dialing Mr. Davenport, and soon began talking to him. She hung up a few minutes later. "Mr. Davenport told us to wait here, and get ready to move fast." Bree stated, unhappy by Chase's response. "Call him back. Tell him to call off. We'll head on home alone. Now, Bree." Chase's voice sounded heavy, as if this were a mission and every choices' consequences were on him. When Adam thought about it, it was the exact same scenario, just different settings.

Bree swiveled her head to face Chase, phone to her ear. "He wants to know why." Bree stated it as if Chase should have known he would ask that. The look on Chase's face told Adam Chase had expected it. "If they try to get us, we can defend ourselves easy, because they won't try to hurt us too bad. But Mr. Davenport is fair game. Hostage leverage." Chase said it so calm and collected it made Adam wonder if this was the same kid who had freaked out earlier because he got a 105% on a test. Then again, most people wouldn't suspect Bree or himself of saving the world. Bree shared another exchange with Donald, nodding and uh-huhing. She turned her phone off. "He said use as little bionics as possible, and get over there in 15 minutes, or he's coming."

Chase nodded. "Bree, get your stuff. Adam, watch the front door, watch for patterns of attack or trapping, got it?" Adam nodded. This he could do. He diligently stood watch for a few minutes until his siblings were ready. Then all three exited the building, every sense alert for any sign of trouble. Adam headed the group, watching for a frontal assault, Bree observed signs of a flank, and Chase surveyed any threats that may have been behind them. Nothing caused a red flag until Bree whispered, "See the guy in the trench coat? The short one with the dark hair and blue eyes? He's acting twitchy." Adam gave the newspaper-reading man a once over, and viewed him as no threat. Chase shared the same outlook.

"He's waiting for his fellow tryster to arrive." An awkwardness settled over them, for reasons unknown by Adam. They made it back to the mansion with no problem. Donald welcomed them with open arms. All three hugged him. Leo threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Of course, the_ one_ day I make it home before you guys is the one day you kick some butt. Just my luck." Leo pouted. Chase patted him on the back. "One guy just got hit with a Taser, it was no big deal." Leo's eyes lit up.

"A _Taser_? Did he start spazzing out? Did he make the zzz-zzz noises? Was it fun? Did-"

"Leo, calm down, sweetheart. Is everyone okay?" Tasha placed her hands on her sons' shoulders. Her three stepchildren nodded. Donald had a look of contemplation on his face. "I have no idea who it could be. Maybe someone jealous of my money, smarts, and-"

"So, an Irish person looking for a leprechaun?" Adam joked, and he and Leo shared a high five. And received glares from everyone else. Donald cleared his throat to continue. "Normally, I'd suspect Douglas, but this can't be him. Maybe a co-worker or old friend of his out for revenge?" Chase shook his head.

"No, he kept us secret. We were weapons, nothing more." Chase's tone changed on that, as if he knew more than they did. "I think someone might've pieced together we're bionic. It isn't impossible. We've slipped up and we are valuable weapons."

"Well, on that happy note, I got invited to a party with Janelle." Leo's statement was so random and sudden everyone was quiet for a heartbeat. Then Adam began clapping, earning him confused looks.

"I think we should applaud him finally getting a girl's attention. Better than Chase, anyway." Chase raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, Adam, maybe I'd like to focus on more important things. Girlfriends come later." Adam laughed at that, but the serious tone in the air quickly silenced it. Tasha and Donald consulted each other in a flurry of whispers. Donald coughed for their attention. "Leo, I don't want you to go to the party without backup. If two of your siblings don't go with you, you can't go. They might be targeting you. I won't let you get hurt." Leo opened his mouth to argue, but a look from Tasha silenced him. He gave pleading puppy dog eyes to his siblings, sticking to Bree and Chase, who he hoped wouldn't embarrass him.

"Please guys, come on! It's a party! Fun! Streamers! Music!" Leo realized his words were doing nothing to Adam and Chase, but a little effect on Bree. "Gavan'll be there!" Bree squealed and did a little jump. Then whirled to face her brothers.

"If at least one of you doesn't agree to go, I will make you suffer." Adam shrugged, but Chase nodded. "I'll probably just read in a corner or something." Something in his tone told Adam that was only a cover, that Chase would really be spying for threats. But the thought rained on his mood so he threw it out of his immediate thought train, which wasn't hard. Donald sighed in defeat.

"Okay guys, but act mature and don't let your guard down. Only trust each other. You know, I have some devices-" Tasha placed a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Don, this is a party, not a battle. They'll be fine. Won't you?"

"Of course! How hard can a party be? We've saved the world before."


	2. The Flame Burns Brighter

**Author's Note: So sorry about this, but re-posting is successful. Tomorrow, i am posting Chp. 3 to make up for this. Don't expect any freebies soon 'cause I'm halfway done with the chapter afterwards...once again, terribly sorry.**

Chase was quickly becoming bored. He found a vantage point where he could see most everywhere in the room. He kept a close eye on Bree and Leo, and was willing to resort to mind control to keep them under control. Chase looked around. Silver decorations adorned the walls, reflecting the multicolored lights of the floor and ceiling. Strobe lights flashed on every wall, and the music almost unbearable. He kept a straight face, seeking for malicious thoughts, or just thoughts in general. Nothing was standing out. Until a girl stood in front of him. Bright blue eyes, long curly dark hair. Her sinewy figure suggested gymnastics as a hobby. He wasn't even tongue-tied, he just tried to stare around her, keep an eye on his siblings. Focus on his mission. Her eyes flared with annoyance."Hey, geek, what're you doing here? No one likes losers here!"Chase remained unfazed even as she took a threatening step forward. He could beat her, easy. Not that he'd enjoy it. Her lip twisted in an ugly sneer.

"Think you're better than me?" She shoved him against the wall, and just when he was about to gently push her away and go find Bree she kissed him. After a stunned second, he shoved her off. _Ew!_She began shrieking for 'Ryan' and ran off. _Oh crap._ Chase recognized her. Tara, the girlfriend of the head of the football team, Ryan. Naturally she was his first kiss. And it was not as magical as every movie said it was. He saw at least 12 lettermen jackets shoving their way through the crowd. He sent a quick telepathic message to Bree and Leo, telling him he was going to get some air. When in fact he was going to try to avert a crisis, but if he couldn't, he'd rather duke it out outside.

He made it ten feet from the house when he turned around. 20 lettermen jackets were swaggering their way over. Chase could smell alcohol on their breath, which was good and bad. Bad because they'd be a wee bit more unreasonable and aggressive. Good because they'd probably be off-balance. He scanned the walls of the building, and a found a still-sneering Tara glaring at him with two of her friends. He folded his arms across his chest calmly, careful not to shift his weight, and ready to deflect or dodge.

"Look, this is a big misunderstanding. She kissed me for whatever reason was in her crazy head. Probably because she wanted to see me get beat up. So, how about we let this go?" Chase was totally in the clear if word of this fight got to Mr. Davenport. He had tried to get them to back down. And failed. One threw a punch, but Chase flipped him with ease, settling into an offensive stance. He sent a kick into another ones chest, and sent his fist into a nose. He was fighting on all fours when something clubbed him in the head. Chase fell to the ground, vision blurry. It looked like a pipe. Then a kick in the back sent his face into the ground. He heard laughter, and felt his molecularkinesis and Spike start warming up. _No!_ He had to end this, and fast. He scythed two guys' feet out from under them, brought both legs up for a kick to another guys chest. Then he just went on reflex and instinct, and the battle was over swiftly. He tenderly pressed his palm to where the pipe hit him. It stung when they connected. He took it away, nd saw blood. He dropped it to his side upon hearing screams.

He smelled the smoke in the air. He raced back to the building, and smashed a window with his forearm, earning some scratches. The smoke was thickening, and Chase knew that the few kids who were trying to fight it could do nothing. "Get out of here!" Chase yelled, coughing when he swallowed some smoke. After seeing the kids leave, he crouched, and used his senses and telepathy to try to find people. He sensed three to his left. He raced down the hallway, and kicked down the door. Two girls and a boy were coughing. Chase smelled alcohol on them, too. He guided them down the hallway, and to the door. Only to be blocked by a line of hip-level flames. He focused his molecularkinesis, clearing a small opening for them. He pushed them through, but one stumbled toward the flames. He used an arm to steady them, bur felt the searing heat of the flames on his forearm and elbow. He gritted his teeth. He had to save these kids. He guided them through the door, into the arms of other kids, and began coughing. Still, he turned and went back in.

He went into the right side of the house, and found his sister, Gavan, Leo, Janelle, and two other kids locked in a room, flames flickering toward them. They banged on the steel-plated door for help. Chase stupidly tried to open it with the doorknob, but got a slight burn on his palm. So he pulled a molecularkinetic trick, and the door swung open. He could barely see a foot in front of him, but tried to curb their panicked thoughts with stealthy telepathy. Bree was calmer, but thinking about her first kiss with Gavan that night and how she hoped it wasn't her last. None had heard the door open. He entered the room, trying to see in front of him with his bionic vision.

"Guys-" His rasp was cut off by a coughing fit. "-come on. We have to go." He turned, to see flames had filled the hallway behind him, their tongues dancing and flickering. Chase swallowed. "Is there a window in here? Bree, I need you with me!" She coughed a weak 'yes'. _Guide me to it, please._ She grasped his wrist, and he grabbed Gavan's who grabbed Leo's who took Janelle's who took the girl's. Bree smashed the window with her elbow. First the girl, Gavan, Janelle, Leo, Bree, and Chase followed. Chase pushed himself up off the ground, only to find himself slammed against the brick wall. With his sister by his side. Leo had been walking Janelle to the cluster of students. Chase squirmed and kicked his assailant, and he was released to fall to the ground. He saw Bree thrown against the front of a car, her shoulder connecting violently. Of course, no one saw because the car was sideways. Chase knew it had to be the men from before. Chase forced himself to his feet. He was shaky, but he would not surrender Bree or him to these blokes willingly. Then he was thrown back through the window, destroying whatever glass was left. Bree followed, and he heard the revving of a car through his swiftly dimming consciousness. Wait, no! The already weak walls collapsed when the force of the car rammed into it. The men made it out with their unseen prize, their presence forgotten by all except the two buried in graves of rubble.

**...**

Donald Davenport felt dead. He saw the half-collapsed building, and fought back sobs. Leo had called about the fire, and that got Donald mobile, but when Leo mentioned Bree and Chase were gone, his speedometer never dipped below 75. He had pulled in with an anxious Tasha. He watched the firefighters pull every piece of rubble up, and search for any signs of life. He was about to start crying when he heard a cry of, "I got something! I think it's one of the kids! I got a pulse! A weak one!" Donald moved as close as quickly as he could. It was Bree, lifted carefully onto a stretcher out of the pile by paramedics and firemen. Donald promises to donate 10 million to the fire department and hospitals after this. A boy about Bree's age neared her stretcher to. It was evident he cared for her. He looked up at Donald, tears making their way down his smoke-darkened face.

"Sir, it's my fault." He said as she was lifted and hooked up to machines in the ambulance. "We were trapped, her and I and Leo and Janelle and Elize. Chase came to get us out and if either of them die I'll never forgive myself." The kid sounded so sincere Donald cut him a break for crushing on his daughter. He whistled Adam over.

"Adam, go with Bree to the hospital. Take Gavan with you. Call Tasha or me if you need anything. Okay? Keep us posted." Both boys hopped in the ambulance, and it drove off. Donald wiped tears from his eyes. He had to stay strong and focused. Then he heard another call. Donald watched them excavate Chase out. Chase, who had blood staining half of his face. Donald's heart twisted. His bionic, heroic children were so close to death and he could do nothing. Chase was loaded, and immediately Donald stayed next to him, unwilling to leave him. He would protect his son to the death, and if his suspicions about the earlier attempt being connected to this, it very well could be an oath he'd have to keep. But he wasn't afraid, so long as his children lived.

**...**

He almost believed they were going to be okay when Adam called. He sounded weary and perturbed. "Bree's doing okay. She only has mild burns and smoke-wait, the machine is beeping and there are paddles, what's happening?" An apprehensive tone had congregated itself with everything else. Donald swallowed, trying to force an even voice. Even though he sat in a waiting room with people bustling in and out, he'd never felt more alone, like everything that happened while they were in this building was his fault. The unconvincingly strong voice that came out his mouth said, "Adam, it means her heart stopped beat-"

"The beeping stopped. The mountains are drawing themselves." Donald leaned his head back in relief. _One child down, two to go. **Leo.**_ He gave Adam a quick goodbye and called Tasha.

"Hey, how's Leo?"

"Oh, I have no clue. He may have gotten a ride with Janelle's parents, but they won't pick up. I'll retry calling them. How are Bree and Chase?"

"Bree flatlined, but she's fine now. Chase...I have no clue. He was rushed into the trauma ward. I don't know much else." There was a long moment of silence between them. "Well, sweetheart, keep me updated." Tasha disconnected, and Donald held the phone in his hand for a minute longer than necessary, trying to feel as if he still had a grip on out of control things. Then he hailed down a nurse. "Excuse me, ma'am, where would I find Chase Davenport? He's in the trauma ward? No one has told me anything." The nurse gave him a sympathetic look.

"I heard someone was being operated on. I could go see if it's your son." He nodded his thanks, and she disappeared behind locked doors. Ten minutes later, he heard the door open. It was the nurse. Madeleine was her name, according to her name tag. Her brown eyes were sad.

"I'm sorry, sir. Your son had a preexisting blunt forced trauma that worsened after the wall collapsed. He's also suffering a pulmonary laceration, so they're going to have to do surgery. He suffered some hefty burns and smoke inhalation." She squeezed his shoulder in understanding. "I am so sorry. Anything else you need I can help you with, ask for Madeleine Ross." She disappeared down another hall, and Donald put his head in his hands. I am so wrapping them in bubble wrap and locking them in their capsules when this is over! His phone buzzed again. Adam.

"Hey, Mr. Davenport, they sedated her so Gavan and I are sitting with her now. They're estimating she'll wake up sometime tomorrow morning." Donald released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Any news on Chase?" Adam asked tentatively. Donald couldn't hide what he knew from Adam.

"Adam...he's hurt pretty bad. He'll be fine, he's in good hands. Please take care of yourself and Gavan. Eat, drink, sleep. We need you to be strong." Donald heard something that sounded like 'They needed me earlier and I wasn't there' before Adam hung up. Donald sighed for the millionth time that hour. _This is tearing my family apart. And it was barely just beginning. _Donald called Tasha yet again.

"He isn't with Janelle, so he might still be at the house. Getting medical attention, or trying to call me. I'm worried about them all. And you. First Douglas, now this..." She had no need to say anymore. "I'm here if you need me." She hung up. Donald gazed around the waiting room. No nurses. He leaned against the wall, desperate for news. Luck was on his side for once. A nurse held a clipboard, and called for the family of Chase Davenport. Donald stood and turned to face her. "That would be me. Is Chase okay?" The nurse gave him an uneasy glance.

"Not quite. He's in surgery. He'd breathed in lots of smoke, after contracting the laceration, in addition the dust in the air. So there's a high risk of infection. We were informed that you were without news, so here you are." She turned and went back behind closed doors. Donald sat back down. It seemed everything was just spiraling into a black hole of bad luck.


	3. The Other Side of Dawn

**Author's Note: Sorry about Chp. 2. Here is Chp 3, and I am not touching this story until a posting. Thanks everyone who didn't abandon this and for the awesome reviews, I got a lot for a first day! Thanks agin dreamer4evera, and everyone else! And, last update for the week, as I need to catcj up on my chapters. This is actually two of my chapters combined. Writing on an iPod screws up formatting.**

**IMPORTANT FOR CHAPTER!**

_Private thoughts of someone._

_Donald's conversational thoughts._

**_Chase's conversation thoughts_**

When Bree came to in the hospital, she was surprised to see her brother and Gavan waiting. She smiled, then let out a small cough. Gavan smiled weakly, holding her hand. "The nurse said you'll have that cough for a bit. All the dust and smoke." His eyes shone with adoration, and Bree smiled again. Something about Gavan made her do that. Feel fluttery inside. And every other romantic cliché she could think of. Adam stared at the black screen of his phone. Bree narrowed her eyes. She wasn't 100% -far from it- but she knew Adam was anxious. But Adam wouldn't spill in front of Gavan.

"Could I have some water?" If she had needed to, she'd have added a rasp to it for effect. But the smoke had done that for her. Gavan nodded and rushed out. She warmed up at his action, but focused on Adam. "If you're blaming yourself, it is so not your fault. We thought it was a party, and you were a few miles away. Besides, we're safe and alive. Any news on Chase and Leo?" Her pep talk ended rather abruptly, but she needed to know about her brothers. Adam swallowed nervously. Fear pulsed through Bree's heart, flowing with her blood all through her body, seemingly paralyzing her. "They're alive, right?"

"Of course. Chase just has a scratch on his lung." Adam said that like he'd say 'Chase is reading a book'. Bree realized he couldn't know how bad scratches were on the inside of your body.

"Adam, that's terrible! Is there anything else?" Inklings of the age-old responsibility older siblings felt for their younger siblings seeped into her. She had failed to protect Chase. The last time resulted in a death. _This time..._

"He hem or hage? What?" Adam cocked his head. Bree analyzed it in her head._ Oh, no, please not a lung hemorrhage_.

"Adam, it's a hemorrhage." She rasped out, half-hoping for Gavan to bring the water, half-hoping for him to stay away longer. Gavan walked in, obeying her first hope. She drank the water gratefully. But Adam hadn't gone back into covert mode. "What's a 'hemorrhage'?" Adam inquired. Gavan swung his head to face him. Bree mentally face-palmed herself as she coughed. Gavan's face was filled with selfless terror.

"Bree doesn't have a hemorrhage, does she?" Gavan, quick as a snake, clasped her hand. Blood rushed into her cheeks. _This fire may be the worst and best thing that ever happened to me._ Adam shook his head mournfully. "No, it's Chase." Gavan gave her a compassionate look. He turned his gaze to the floor.

"Chase saved my life just as much as Bree did. He's a good guy, and I know he's strong enough to beat this." A rush of affection overtook Bree for a second. Gavan, who barely knew Chase, delivered that amazing speech. Bree gripped his hand tighter. He gave her a confident smile. "Chase can do this, Bree." Bree realized her boyfriend may have more confidence in her brother than she did, and she knew her brother a lot better. Bree squeezed his hand tighter.

"Of course, if only to keep annoying me in this life." For a moment it was silent romantic contact until Adam ruined the moment. "I'm going to go find something to eat. Want anything?" Both declined, and he left alone. It was back to silence, but not romantic as before. Then Adam barged back in. Gavan's warm, smooth hand did not leave hers, and for that she was grateful. Adam looked at Gavan.

"Could we have a minute alone? It's family business." That translated into: bad news for bionic ears only. Gavan nodded, kissed her on the cheek, and left. The euphoria of the too-brief kiss still active, Bree almost didn't hear what Adam said. She wished she hadn't. "Chase just got off the operating table, he's fine, but in critical. He won't see anyone for 28 hours. But what's worse, is..." -Adam's voice cracked with emotion- "Leo is nowhere to be found."

"What? No! We-we got him out-" She broke off in a fight of coughing "-maybe he went back to try to save us. I can't keep losing siblings!" _First Chase, now Leo. Is everyone I love supposed to be taken because of my incompetence?_ She seized a calming breath. _No, Leo's probably just lost in a student crowd, boasting about his bravery..._Bree frowned, and one of the machines -Chase would know it, she however, did not- began beeping. She realized her heart was beating faster. She took a few more breaths, and her heart resumed normal pace. Adam droned on.

"They searched everywhere and didn't find him. No ransom calls. No nothing. They might call the FBI later if they don't receive a message. But, the nurse says you'll be discharged tomorrow, so-"

"Oh, you couldn't tell me before all the depressing stuff?" She snapped. Her brother, he meant well for the most part, but he could be so disorganized and clueless sometimes. More like every time. Adam gave her a shrug. She wanted to send a retort his way, but was overwhelmed by sudden exhaustion. Adam picked up on it.

"Get some rest, Bree, we can talk later. Think there are any midgets at this hospital besides Chase? I'd hate for him to be lonely." As Adam left, Bree felt an empathic connection with her younger brother, hoping he wasn't alone, and if he was, he wasn't awake to feel it. Being lonely and yet so close is awful. Thankfully, she only had to relax on her pillow and she nodded off.

**...**

Donald was anxiously pacing outside critical. They'd revoked the 24 hour and reversed it to 28, only because of his increased infection chance. Donald cared about the infection chance, really he did, but he wanted to be with his son. For comfort or for information or to just simply be there. And to add more stress, Leo was missing and they had no trace. Adam, Bree, or Chase may have picked up on something, but putting them in the field was not an option. Donald wondered is his kids would've been safer with Douglas. _Maybe they wouldn't be in the hospital now, but they'd have done terrible things. You did what was best, but you can't lock them up forever._ Donald wished he could, and it broke his heart to see them hurt, but he could do nothing. That was the worst, knowing he couldn't do anything. He paced some more, and checked his watch. It had been 5 minutes. How would he last 27 hours and 55 minutes? Tasha called to check in.

"Still no sign of Leo. Donnie, I'm terrified for him! Is these are the same guys, they're brutal! I don't want him to be hurt!" She sobbed, and he tried to console her, realizing she was experiencing as much if not more pain than he was. _We should be trying to help each other's pain, not try to bury ourselves in our own_. It's what you were supposed to do with close deaths, and almost no one did it. Donald found himself smile in spite of everything, with no idea why.

"Tasha, Leo will be fine. These people...their endgame are Adam, Bree, and Chase. Not Leo. They'll try to make a trade, and I swear to you they will not keep him. When they call for a trade, I'll give them what they want. And also a surprise ambush and arrest." Donald heard Tasha's sobs lighten, and felt the urge to wrap an arm around her. But their silent connection ended when she hung up, leaving Donald to wonder if he could bring Leo home. Alive, at any rate.

**...**

Chase woke up completely alone, in an unknown room, hooked up to a bunch of machines he could easily recognize if he tried. His heart monitor recorded an escalated heartbeat. Sadly, this wasn't his first time waking up in strange rooms. Though the first time, Douglas was there...Chase beat the memory back to whatever depths of his mind it came from. He had no need to think of that now. He scanned his surroundings, and realized he was in a hospital. The party. The fight. The fire. The fight. It all came back. A nurse came in, interrupting his stroll down memory lane. Her dark eyes were round with shock.

"You aren't supposed to be awake. It's good that you are, but completely unheard of." She rushed out again. Chase was suddenly aware of a massive pain in the side of his head. And everywhere else. He felt like he'd had a wall dropped on him. _Oh, wait. I did have a wall dropped on me. _He took in a breath, to be given oxygen and more pain from inside his lung. He closed his eyes, and probed for the warm, familiar thoughts of Mr. Davenport. He found Mr. Davenport a floor below him in a waiting room. He entered Mr. Davenports' mind, using his training to block whatever thoughts and memories Mr. Davenport was experiencing to distract him from his mission.

**_Mr. Davenport? It's me, Chase. I'm awake, but I feel terrible. How is everyone? Is Bree okay? Leo? Did you find any trace of the guys?_** Chase attuned himself to Donalds' thoughts and emotions, though only ones that were responses and pertinent to the conversation**. **_Chase. I'm so glad you're okay. And you are so staying in your capsule for the rest of your life! Bree's fine. What 'guys' do you mean? How you'd get that head wound? The doc said it was before the wall fell on you. ANSWER ME CHASE._ The yell seemed to resound in Chase's skull, flaring up his headache.

_Umm...the guys who beat up me and Bree when we left the building and trapped us under the wall. They drove a black car...a sedan maybe? And the wound...I was getting beaten up by a few jocks and one hit me across the head with a pipe, but that was before the fire. _Chase got an almost immediate response.

**_Who were the boys, exactly? Any electronic life they have is over...and Chase, if they try this again, just beat them up. Don't use your bionics, but beat them. Do you remember anything else about the men_?** Chase coughed, craving water.

**_The boys were on the football team, and I'm sorry, I really don't remember. Chase was almost swept away by anxiety. Some of it was his, but most was Mr. Davenports. Da-Mr. Davenport, what's wrong?_** He wanted an answer, an honest answer, and he broadcasted it to him. He knew only too well that Mr. Davenport could lie. Easily, it seemed.

_Chase, it's okay you don't remember. Just get some rest. Everything is fine._Chase knew he was lying. It hurt worse more than anything he presently felt. Hadn't they recently learned just how much lies could cost**? _I want an honest answer, is that too much to ask for? Who's going to be hurt this time?_ **Chase thought angrily to himself. Then realized he'd just sent Mr. Davenport those thoughts. And he barely felt bad about hisanger. _Just like last time, when I wanted to kill him_**. **Chase made triple-sure that lost thought was private.

_Chase_-

**_Donald, I will go inside the rest of your mind, something you and I both don't want to happen! Besides, you should trust me enough to tell me! Unless you don't trust me!_** Chase was practically aching with a need for the truth. Though he wasn't sure Donald would trust him with it, seeing as his past record didn't reflect terribly well on that. Chase could hear Donald's sigh.

_Chase, Leo's disappeared. I think the men who fought you took him. It's smart. You get to stay and get medical care. _Chase was stunned. He didn't try to hide his anger.

**_AND WHEN WOULD I HAVE FOUND OUT? HE'S MY BROTHER! I THINK I DESERVE TO KNOW HOW HE IS, ESPECIALLY IF HE'S BEEN ABDUCTED BY THESE WACKJOBS_!** Chase knew he'd give Mr. Davenport a headache and both their heart rates were swifter, but he was just _so_ mad. He heard the nurse return, and winked out of the telepathic conversation to listen in on this one.

"Ma'am, you should've alerted me on his first spikes. Sedate him. When he can receive visitors, we want him calm." Chase heard the nurse get the sedatives into place, and immediately it entered his skin, sending him into a smoky black darkness.

...

Leo was just coming to from an extended period in limbo. He immediately knew his wrists and ankles were tied by the way the scratchy rope dug into his skin. He was gagged and blindfolded, too. These guys took no chances. Leo almost started hyperventilating. _This is **so** not like the movies! Still, better than a math test!_ Leo tried to move, and get a feel on his surroundings. But he felt a small metal box be pressed into his back softly, as a warning. _Taser._

"Hmmph!" He tried to speak through the gag, but to no avail. Maybe these bozos had been forewarned of his motormouth. He laughed at that, or laughed as much as he could with the gag. _Wow, that thing gets uncomfortable really, really fast._ Leo stayed still, kept his breathing calm. His siblings would come for him. He just had to be patient. Not that it was a strong suit of his, and he was panicking just a little bit. He heard muffled voices, as if through a wall.

"Three for one, will they take it?" One voice inquired, sounding maybe...late teens to late 30s?

"They'll have to. They won't really have a choice. Besides, all those moral codes and whatnot- wait, he wants them in the best condition possible, right?"

"Yeah..." Younger guy, again. Leo forced himself to memorize every word. They were talking about Adam, Bree, and Chase. If they were going to save him, he needed to give them every bit of information he could.

"We'll give 'em a few days to recover. If our intel is right, that girl got a busted shoulder, and the boy got a hurt lung. We should make the trade later. Then, aloha Hawaii." There was the sound of fists coming together, and Leo presumed in a fist bump. Though the thought of creepy weirdos doing the same thing millions of teenagers did freaked him out just a little bit. Then the words' message conveyed itself to him. His siblings were hurt badly. He felt unsurmountable guilt. He had convinced them to go to the party. Whatever happened, whatever anyone said, any injuries or disasters that occurred due to it was his fault. He hoped he could make it up to his siblings.

**Author's Note: Hahahaha...the next one...oh, so good.**


	4. All New Level Of Alone

**Author's Note: haha this was done last night. So sorry for the shortness, but the next two chapters make up for it! Get ready to cry...soon. Not now. If you want to now, that is a-okay. Thanks again for all the wonderful follow/favorites/reviews. I love them! **

**...A Week Later...**

"I can't believe you're being discharged. This is...unheard of." The nurse was in shock. Chase was a little surprised, but nothing more. Except for a slightly throbbing head and lung, he felt fine. He'd healed quickly, much to the astonishment of the hospital staff. Bree had been released two days earlier, but her arm was still on the mend. For one of a few times in his life, Chase wasn't jealous of his sister. He wished he could've gone home sooner, though, to help search for Leo. _Also to get out of the crappy hospital clothes._ Chase was much happier in his normal clothing. So when he saw Mr. Davenport standing at the desk, ready to take him home, his heart almost burst. After signing a few sheets, they were permitted to leave.

Chase sat down in the shotgun seat, and leaned his head against the cool glass of the window. It felt strangely tranquil, as if time had frozen every bad thing or thought and banished it for the moment. Donald turned up the radio to his edition of 'What Does the Fox Say?'. Chase normally would've shut it off, but as they drove away from the hospital, he decided to leave it. He looked at Donald. What most people saw as an immature, somewhat old, weird, rich dude, he saw as a fearless, selfless leader, and everything they saw. Though he might call him 'Mr. Davenport' to his face, sometimes, in his mind, he called him 'Dad'. Why this came to mind as he watched Donald bang his hands on the steering wheel to match the rhythm, he didn't know. But he felt that much safer with Donald there.

**...**

"You're late." Bree huffed. It was only five minutes, but Leo had just been taken, and she would worry extra. She and Chase had also almost died. And what else could she do? Her arm was 'dislocated', so she couldn't do anything. She had a right to be annoyed! Chase hugged her, mindful of her injured arm, which she was grateful for. "So, Chase, how were the two extra days in the hospital?" She decided a normal routine might pick up their spirits, so she teased the youngest as she normally would. But Chase didn't see things the same way. He turned more serious.

"They were okay. So, have there been any messages?" Chase asked Mr. Davenport, who shook his head. Chase took on a look of contemplation. "I think...maybe they're going to pull a trade. It's the only logical choice. If they try to take us, we'll fight back. But, if we trade, Leo is off their hands, and they have us." Donald and Chase shared a look. Donald spoke first.

"No. These guys won't play fair. I don't know what they want you for or where they'd take you. I will not let a 'trade' happen unless I have a bit of information." Donald's urge to protect them was evident in every way possible, but right now it was in the way of the greater good. Chase frowned.

"Mr. Davenport, this is what we do. We save people! I want to protect Adam and Bree just as much as you do, but we have to go through with this if they offer. Leo is defenseless against them. If they take away our bionics, at least we're trained for this. We know you want to keep us safe, but we have to do this." Bree was almost drowned in a flood of emotion. For her brother, for her father, for her other two brothers. She felt tears come to her eyes. She embraced her family. She heard Mr. Davenport sniffle a bit. Then their group hug disbanded.

"Only if they offer. Okay? And I want to know if any of you are contacted, got it? You stay together. No more parties." They all cracked smiles. Chase nodded. "Yeah...there's a reason why I avoided them." Bree giggled at that. She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Of course. You -please tell me it isn't another bionic." She was joking, and Chase played along, removing some of the tense air. "Yeah, my new bionic is being able to tell if a party is good or bad." Adam rolled his eyes.

"Dude, get something useful, like talking to raccoon." Everyone laughed, and for the moment, everything was normal and fine. No one was missing. Then the lack of a Leo comment ruined the mood. The air turned unsure and awkward, no one know what to do or say. Donald coughed and scratched his head. Adam headed to the counter to eat something. Tasha went upstairs to worry in the privacy of her bedroom. Chase turned on a computer and began hacking security cameras and whatever other things he could hack. Bree looked at the floor, feeling as if all the unsureness that had previously hung in the air had entered her. She didn't know what she could do. She was Hustle, always needed. Now...what could she do? Talk to Gavan -totally on her to-do list, but now was not the time- or Caitlin? Chase looked up from his screen at her.

"It isn't a good feeling, is it? Feeling useless?" Chase wasn't accusing her, or interrogating her. It was a question that raised awareness. Bree nodded. He gave a half-smile of understanding and sympathy. "Now you know how I feel. Felt." Bree sat down next to him, and wondered how he dealt with this feeling, since they injected it into him so often. Her curiosity overtook her mouth.

"How did you deal with it? I've barely had it for a minute and I'm going ballistic." Chase smiled tautly, though a smile none the less. "I decided I could stay mad at you guys, or I could just forget it. I'm as useful as you two are, just not in the same ways. That makes us a team: we make up for each others weaknesses. I know what turning bitter does to people, and I won't let that happen." Suddenly feeling the urge for comfort, despite her being older, she leaned on him. He awkwardly wrapped an arm around her. The in-over-her-head- feeling she hadn't known she'd had immediately disappeared. She was safe with her family. Maybe her being here was enough.

"Whatever you do, don't be a cheerleader, you're terrible at it." Bree laughed at that, as if for the first time in the past few days she finally had permission to feel good and happy and...herself. She found her giggles turning into the noise of pure happiness. She closed her eyes, wondering why this euphoric bliss was suddenly coming. But she didn't care. When Adam came back, he found his siblings a lot happier than he'd left them. Which made him more happy, too. Their laughter was his laughter, their breath his breath. He couldn't imagine life without them, Tasha, Donald, Eddie, or Leo. Their family was incomplete without any one of them. Except maybe Eddie. He sat down next to his siblings, and tried his best to aide them in their somewhat illegal search for their brother.

**...**

Leo was quickly growing bored of his cell. _Honestly, if there were more prisoners, I'd start a riot just to relieve the boredom._ But no, here in Wherever This Place Is County Jail, there was one not-so-high-security prisoner: himself. He had done everything he could to stop himself from talking to himself: paced, tried (and failed) to scratch the seemingly infinite days on the smooth metal walls, counted herds -flocks, whatever- of sheep, and sung probably every song he'd ever heard. "Mary Had A Little Lamb" sounded kind of creepy in his prison, something he'd never thought could happen. He heard the clang of boots and metal, and felt prayers of relief flow throw him. Knowing there were humans nearby, even though they were his jailers, was comforting. His ears, desperate for any noise caused by something other than himself, picked up a conversation he began to eavesdrop on:

"Are ya sure they'll take the bait?" The younger guy fretted. Older Guy sighed.

"Of course! Heroes like them gotta take an opportunity like this! Then this loser is off our hands, we deliver the freaks, and aloha Hawaii! Stick to the plan!" But Young Dude wasn't finished.

"But when'll they take it? Boss is anxious." Leo's interest peaked. Maybe one would slip up and divulge a name. It happened enough in movies. But this is nothing like the movies, haven't you realized that?

"They'll go to school soon. Best part is...we know their weak links. Trust me, I can already hear the Hawaiian waves calling our name!" Leo didn't speak Spyese or Kidnapperese, but he knew this spelled out trap with a capital T. He also knew Adam, Bree, Chase, and likely the rest of his family would not enjoy it. And it was all his fault, because he wanted to go to a stupid party, and a stupid fire happened, then he went stupid and got kidnapped. Leo snapped himself out of his thoughts when Mr. Youthful Idiot approached his cell door, opened a doggie door -_haha, wonder how many times they laughed at that_- and slit a metal tray in, complete with non-stale bread, water, and peaches. Leo ate slowly, trying to avoid the boredom that would follow the finished meal. Unfortunately, there wasn't much to savor. It just made him homesick for his mother's cooking. _I wonder what she made tonight. Roast beef, tacos, tequitos, sausage and rice..._


	5. Wherever You Will Go

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Yeah, got a bit held up by an author fight and some family things, but here it is. Unexpected cliffhanger leave off warning. Please Enjoy and R&R. A bit short, but the next one...ohhh. And this is a trilogy, I must remind you.**

Chase wasn't expecting too terribly much from his day. A quiet school day. Hopefully a lead on Leo. Though both seemed impossible. How could he act completely normal when his brother was with God-knows-who in God-knows-where experiencing God-knows what. Chase didn't like not knowing, especially when his family was involved. He clenched a fist at the thought of punching those jerks in the face. No one noticed, because everyone fawned over Bree's arm. Chase was content to linger in the hallway, where no one in the atrium would see him, but he could scope large portions of the atrium. He heard footsteps come up behind him, and assumed they were normal student footsteps. Mistake Number One of his day.

He didn't realize whose footsteps they were until he was roughly slammed against the wall. Thankfully, his head avoided further injury. He stared down 6 jocks. _Wonderful, now I can get blamed for starting the fire and get beaten up for it, all in the luxury of this wonderful hallway! No._ He was done with these losers, done with waiting around to heal to go rescue his brother. He also knew his own power. So he simply entered their minds, and a host of ideas of things he could do to them appeared. It made him feel very satisfied. _You are going to go ask out the nerdiest girls in school, and if they say no, you will make fools of yourselves trying to win their love. You will lose every game miserably. You will stop messing with the smart kids. You will never consciously be aware of this, but you will do it. _Chase released his mental hold on them, and they backed off, then departed the hallway without so much as a glance or word at him. _Nice. I should do that more often. Wait, I just mind-controlled some jerks, and I don't feel bad? They're jerks, but still, even they deserve free will, right? It's a basic human right, and I just took it away. _Chase shoveled the thoughts away. He was a leader, he could show no doubt. _Now, off to first period. _

...

In the small break between 1st and 2nd period, he managed an audience with Bree. She looked unnerved. She should be. _We all should be._ Chase was having a precognitive feeling of danger. And, for the most part, his feelings were accurate. Save a few mishaps.

"Bree, do you have the feeling that something bad is going to happen?" Chase did a scope of the atrium, as if it would reveal whatever threat lay in store for them. Bree nodded, and Chase could see the tenseness in her jaw.

"I saw a guy, he was in black, staring into my English Lit class. I don't know if he spied on you or Adam, but he did on me. Chase, you're Mr. Know-Everything-Reads-Minds, what're they going to do? It's driving me nuts!" Chase didn't know everything, nor had he read the mans' mind. He hadn't even noticed it. Mentally cursing himself and swearing to seek it, he gave her a calm answer. "The only tactical things to do with reconnaissance in situations like these are black mail, extortion, or..." _How to put this into words for you..._ "Make a move. An attack seems possible, though it would be stupid. I think they're planning on making the trade soon, but want to know the optimal time and place for it to happen, or to get us the information for it to happen." Chase thought it wasn't particularly encouraging or mind-easing, but the tension in her jaw slacked a bit.

"Now we know what to look out for. Should I tell Adam, or will you?"

"You should. You can translate into Adamese easier." The only reason Chase joked was because his feelings told him they wouldn't have much time to make any.

...

It was 4th period. Chase had scanned through every window in his classrooms at every angle for even a glimpse of the man in black. He'd even tried to sense and triangulate the mans thoughts. Nothing. And he didn't Bree was hallucinating, not with the way she had acted during her description of it. So why had the man mysteriously disappeared? _Probably because whatever plan he has, he can already do it, and you don't have an inkling of that plan._ Chase needed to consult with his siblings before the end of the day. Before they were open to being abducted or traded or whatever would happen.

Chase entered the secretary's mind, and_ 'suggested'_ a fire drill. The alarms blared almost instantly. Chase telepathically ordered his siblings to meet in the janitor's closet. Once they had arrived, Chase started the meeting off swiftly, not wanting to waste a second.

"I haven't seen the man in any of my classes. I haven't picked up his thoughts. I think he's done what he's going to do. And...I think he's given us some sort of trading information." Though what and how is the question_. I really should've though of answers before convening. Oh, well, let's see how I am under pressure_. He wasn't panicky, but close to it.

"So...?" Adam shrugged. "We're safe, and we just play Easter Egg Hunt for some information. I'm good at that, Easter Egg Hunting." Bree slapped Adam's shoulder.

"Get serious! Okay, well, he'd want us to get the information, right? So, he can drop it without our seeing, but we're sure to find it. It's probably here..." It clicked for Chase.

"Our lockers! The hallways are empty between classes, and we go to them nine times during the day! At least one of us would find the information! Go check your lockers now!" He made the secretary double-check class attendance for the people actually outside during the drill. Bree just supersped herself to and through their lockers. Chase wanted to chastise her, but it'd have to wait. Time was of the essence. She held up three scraps of paper, in a slightly-trembling hand. She handed them the pieces that had been found in their lockers. Chase read all of theirs, and all three read an address. A different address for each. Chase looked both of his siblings in the eyes. He was met by uncertainty and fear. He couldn't blame them.

"Chase, I see the look in your eyes. No. We have to tell Mr. Davenport." Bree argued, brown eyes pleading. If anything, this cemented Chase more. This was normal human behavior. They had to be better than that.

"Bree, if we do Mr. Davenport'll call it off. He'll search the buildings and Leo'll pay. It will not be good. We have to do this. It is inevitable. I am doing this, and then they'll have me and Leo. You will have to trade yourselves. Bree, Adam, we are a family. We take risks as a family. We're his siblings, bionic nonetheless. We have to protect him. I wish there was another way, but there isn't. Together, we can escape and beat these guys up. But I need you with me 100%." Chase let his words hang in the air. Then the conflict in their eyes was replaced by unwavering fear. He felt pride flame up inside him. He made the secretary mark them absent, then ordered his siblings to their addresses, the flame still burning.

...

It wasn't surprising that the guys had gone the full nine yards. Blindfold, gag, wrists and ankles bound, not speaking, driving around in circles to confuse him. It was quite nice to know that they feared them that much. Even though the last time they'd gone up against them, Chase and Bree had almost died. Then, the car stopped, and he was roughly hauled out of the trunk, and led down an elevator, down a few hallways, and into a room. He felt the pressure on his wrists and ankles evaporate, his gag disappear. His blindfold was ripped off. After his eyes adjusted, he took in every detail of the room. The most notable were his two siblings standing there. He hurried over to them.

"Wow. These guys are stupider than me. They separated us, and brought us together. Wow." Adam stated. Chase resisted the urge to facepalm himself. Bree didn't resist the urge.

"Adam, it was intentional so we wouldn't escape, and get the messengers to give us information. Though I doubt they knew much anyway." _This plan was clearly well thought out, almost like...no, I killed him. He is gone. _Chase did another glance around the pristine room. There was nothing in it. Then the door opened. Chase couldn't stop his mouth from opening in shock. He had killed him not even two months ago. It was his father, Douglas.

**Author Note: To be fair, I never said Douglas was dead. I allowed you and my characters to infer. So yay! Stay tuned!**


	6. One Life to Live

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long no-chapter time! THIS CHAPTER TISSUES WILL BE NEEDED! Once again, thanks all my reviewers and favorites and followers. next chapter will probably be the last chapter, but fear not, there is still the last fanfic in this trilogy! And the rating is going up to 'T' because I'm paranoid in the next one! Enjoy and thanks!**

Almost immediately, three bands of metal snapped around Chase, pressing his arms and legs to his body, and around his chest. Douglas pressed a button on a minuscule gray remote in his palm, and two darts flew out of the wall, and into Adam and Bree's shoulders. Chase tried to sit up, but a force field cackled from the rings whenever he tried to move. _Well, so much for escaping together._ Two men dragged off his siblings, and Douglas smiled, a smile that was filled with the knowing that his plan could no longer be opposed. Chase kept his face emotionless. He glared at Douglas from the floor. He couldn't resist the curious urge inside.

"Where's Leo, and where are Adam and Bree going?" Chase was sharp and to the point. No beating around the bush when it came to his family. Douglas cackled, sounding very similar to the force field. _Speaking of which, I need a way out of..._

"I let the whelp go when you arrived. He'll soon learn his place. And as for your siblings, why, I need some things off their chips." Douglas grinned wider. "And to reinstall their Triton App. All for the city, of course. Any questions? Oh, and the reason you're down there, on the floor, not with your siblings, is because you will find a way to screw up my plan, just like last time! I almost died, but I survived! Murder, Chase, was one thing I never thought you capable of. Ta-ta." Douglas gave a fluttery wave, and departed. Chase knew he had to get out of the rings without setting the alarm off. The city was in trouble, and Douglas was the source.

Chase remembered his meager training with his atmokinesis. Anger and directing that anger had been key. Maybe, if he could apply that, to some of his more trained bionics...he formed a plan. He summoned the blue wall of energy to encase him, and, in a wave much similar to Adam's blast wave, he found himself in the middle of a slightly charred room, completely fine. Check._ Now, where to find Adam and Bree?_ He slowly opened the door, and peered down both hallways. Nothing and no one. _Weird._ Stretching out every sense he possessed, physical and mental, and he quested for his siblings.

**... **

Leo was dumbfounded. He had just been released at his house, just like that. He rang the doorbell, wanting to get inside the house in case those bozos decided to take him back. He was instantly almost crushed by the force of his mother's hug. "Leo! You're back! Come inside!" She ushered him in. "Donald, Leo's back!" Donald rushed down the stairs, and stumbled on the last few, almost falling on his face. He looked up at Leo. Davenport's face was filled with sadness. _What?_

"Oh no...Tasha, call Bree or Chase or Adam. They must've done something for us to get Leo back." Donald placed a hand on Leo's shoulder. "I'm overjoyed to have you back, Leo, but under the circumstances...it's a little under the surface." His stepfather embraced him. Leo felt as if all those 'years' in the cell had been worth it. Tasha came back, worry etched in her face.

"They're not answering. Don, they're in no condition to fight. You don't think they're foolish enough?"

"I think they're selfless enough. There has to be a plan. They're probably on the way here." Donald was tired of giving his family hopes they had little to no right to believe in, but the alternative was despair. He begged for his children to be safe.

**... **

About an hour and a half later, Chase got a trace of his siblings. They were conversing -not amicably- with Douglas. His bionic hearing didn't have to strain to hear as he eavesdropped through the wall."A few more scans and we'll be done. While I wait for the loading, any questions?" Chase loathed nothing more in the world than Douglas' smug tone.

"Yes! Why'd you try to kill me and Chase?" Bree's enraged voice sounded clear as bells. Chase knew Bree's wrath, and hoped Douglas face the full capacity of it.

"I simply told them to apprehend you. They thought I couldn't care for you medically, and thought I would accept only one bionic. They've paid for it, dear." Chase knew that 'paid for' translated as 'death'. He also knew Douglas' scans wouldn't take much longer. _Bree, ask him about his plan!_ He begged silently, groping for her mind. There was something in the room blocking his access to their minds. Thankfully, Bree wasn't without curiosity.

"So...what're our scans going to be used for? You just scanned our chips. Nothing else. At least you said nothing else. I don't see how that turns into a big-bad plan." Chase imagined his sister with her good arm defiantly folded over her chest, glaring at Douglas. Douglas coughed.

"Well, I lost all my bionic information in that storm, so I had to start over. At first, I thought I'd repeat the whole Marcus incident, then thought, 'I'll make an army of them'. All I need is your chip information, which should be going to their chips now, and I have an army. Since that brother of yours is out of the way, nothing can stop me." Famous last words of criminals before their plans are foiled. Chase could hear Bree's snort.

"Oh, please. This plan is just as stupid as your last one. I bet you Chase is out already, wreaking merry havoc on your systems." Bree's taunt stirred a flame in Douglas, and Chase picked up on that anger. An electronic beep sounded.

"Ah! That, my dear, is the beginnings of my plan. My very intelligent plan! I give some robots your bionics, and then send them to City Hall. Once this city is under my control, I'll start attacking others and so forth." Douglas' cackle didn't mask Adam's whisper of: "Okay, that dude is definitely over 40! Who says 'so forth' anymore?" Chase could imagine Douglas' glare. But he heard keyboard tapping sounds instead.

"Ah, the beginning of Douglacia." He heard Bree and Adam trying to muffle their laughter. Chase decided now or ever. He opened the door, and molecularkinetically pinned Douglas to the wall, and freed his siblings from their metal cages. Douglas pressed another button on his remote.

"Hundreds of men'll be swarming in here in seconds. The building is going into lockdown. You can't escape."

"Yeah, you said that about the rings. Guess who's out?" Chase retorted. He examined his siblings. No signs of injury, excluding Bree's arm. _Her arm. It puts her as a liability in a fight. How to do this gently... _

"Bree, go get Donald. We need his help. Do not come back without him." Bree gave him an indignant look. "Excuse me? I thought we would do this together! I am not running!"

"Yes, you are! Your arm is a liability, and that makes you a liability! We also need help. Bree, you're wasting time so stop arguing!" Bree huffed, then sped away. It was just him and Adam. He realized his molecularkinesis had neglected to hold Douglas in place. He pivoted around, seeking Douglas. No luck._ The weasel must've snuck out of here._

So, he turned his attention to bigger problems. Chase went over to the computer, and hacked into it quickly. He searched up 'robots'. He was rewarded with an electronic beep and a report that was updated every 5 minutes._ According to the blueprints, the robots are here, but they have Adam and Bree's bionics, so a fight would be bad...hmm..._ He contemplated a explosion. Could work, electrical explosion, set off right here would destroy the robots, and the whole building. He dropped to a knee, and pried open the bottom of the desk. _Yes! Electrical wires!_ His fingers moved seemingly instinctively, moving the wires so the electricity would flow the most direct path to the most destructive areas. Now, two last steps: a source and getting Adam out.

"Adam, Douglas ran across the street! Go...beat him up or whatever it is you do!" Chase would've said something nicer, but didn't for fear of giving away his plan. Adam sprinted out of the room, to go a hunt a prey that wasn't there. While he waited for Adam to get out of the blast zone, Chase tapped into his chip. He had a defensive mechanism that would send an electric pulse down his arm and into whatever it was his arm was touching. The bad news was his chip shutdown for a good 24 hours afterward. But that doesn't matter. Chase gripped the green wire, and before he could stop himself, sent the pulse down his arm. In the minute that followed, the building exploded and collapsed, raining rubble on the street.

**Author's Note: And Chase exits this story. I am very cruel, I hope you have noticed!**


	7. Our Shadows Are Our Ghosts

**Author's Note: Lol another tissue notice. This is probably the last chapter. Thanks for the reviews, I never expected this many, so yeah! Hopefully, in this chapter, if you don't cry, you're heartless. AND THANK dreamer4evera! Go review and favorite and follow her and her stories! Thanks, I'll shut up! OH WAIT! There is a sequel, if you want a PMK notice when the next one goes up, let me know.**

Bree was in shock. Her brother, Chase, was somewhere in that mound of rubble. Alive or dead, she had no idea. The fire chief, who was heading the excavation of the building, was convinced there would be no survivors. There had been charred bodies, bones mashed to dust by the sheer weight of the rubble. Bree couldn't fathom being unable to bury her brother, the brother she had cowardly abandoned. She wanted to run off, to never stop running, never let this grief and responsibility catch up to her. But eventually she would have to stop, and it would be there, waiting for her. It would haunt her for the rest of her life.

She wanted to collapse onto Adam's shoulder and cry and let him be the strong one. But she didn't dare. She had abandoned him too, and this was one of the things she could do to even begin thinking about forgiving herself. Adam was with the fire team, moving the rocks from the pile to find survivors. The fire chief had allowed citizen help so long as they obeyed the experienced fire fighters. Everyone did. Bree looked at the bandaged cuts on Adam's neck, and the ones on his back that she could not see, but knew were there. Because he had been right outside the building when the inferno consumed it, almost certainly killing everyone inside. Because he had tried, ears ringing and weak from being so close to detonation, to tunnel his way back to save people. Stopped only by his sister speeding him back to their house for medical attention and a clothing change.

_Detonation._ Everyone thought it was a terrorist attack. When Douglas had been found, as close to the blast as Adam had been, but unconscious due to lack of bionics, he had been labeled a terrorist and carted away. Not that Bree minded. But then the realization hit her. These people would never know how close they came to being ruled by Douglas. They would live their lives in ignorance of her brother's, the high school geek, sacrifice. Not for the first time, Bree teared up.

For whatever Chase's hopes and dreams might've been, that he would never pursue, that she didn't care enough to find out what they where. For the fact she, his family, had failed. For the way they'd all failed him, Douglas, Donald, Adam, and herself. None so much as she. Family were supposed to protect you. And they failed.

"I found something!" One of the volunteers called. It was a rock splattered with blood. Once the firefighter figured out where the splash of blood came from, the group moved their efforts there. No one worked harder than Adam or Mr. Davenport. Bree had given a blood sample to the police to run against any blood found for a sibling match. They'd found Chase's blood on that rock. Bree couldn't help but imagine him as an unidentifiable, burned corpse. _No, he is lively and unburned and my brother and alive and I should've saved him!_

She had never loathed herself as much as she did now. He had told her to run, and she had been selfish enough to obey. Where was her selflessness? Instead, he had died, and she knew she would never be able to live up to that. Because if the moment ever came for her to make that decision, she would say 'no'. Didn't today's actions prove that?

...

Adam knew, as the setting sun turned the sky blood-red, they wouldn't find his brother alive. Still, he heaved bits of wood, and whatever the walls were made of, hoping to spare others the pain of losing a loved one. Too little, too late. The 'little' made him think of Chase. How he'd always made fun of him, never giving him the respect he wanted and deserved. He wanted to believe that in his final moments, Chase had known how his brother had loved him. How, in a heartbeat, Adam would've swapped places with Chase so he would die and Chase would live. Chase had made it crystal clear multiple times he would do it for them. Adam fervently hoped Chase knew how much he'd been loved, and how much he would be missed. How he would be a void inside their hearts they could never fill.

The sun vanished altogether, and the volunteers were sent away, only firefighters and first responders allowed to work during the dark, leaving Adam to walk around the block with Bree aimlessly. He felt vacuous. No purpose in life. How could he? As their footsteps scratched the gravel, he thought of how easily he'd been fooled. Not that he'd expected a lie from Chase, but he should've caught on to it! _Should've known my own brother better!_

Adam was pulled under the surface by regret and guilt. He had always thought he'd only need a basic knowledge, that whatever knowledge he lacked computer-brained Chase would make up for. Now, if he'd had more body language on liars or body language, maybe he'd have seen through his brothers' smokescreen and saved him. Saved his chance at being able to know, love, and protect Chase. He was the oldest, and the youngest had to die because of Adam's stupidity! Adam immediately began punching the nearest building, which was luckily abandoned. In a half a minute a huge hole had appeared in the wall. Bree placed a placating hand on his forearm.

"Adam, stop! I'm barely keeping myself together! I need you strong and not losing yourself! I won't let you go off the deep end! I don't want to be the only one! I don't care how selfish it is and how much we suffer I just don't want to be alone! I don't want face Chase's death alone, even though I pretty much caused it! I could've super-sped him out! This is my fault he's dead and you and everyone else is thinking you all could've done something when it was all on me!" Bree began weeping, lamentations overtaking her fury. Adam gently eased her to the ground, finding his strength in her weakness. He would never fail her as he failed Chase. He had learned from Chase's demise.

"Bree, it wasn't just on you. I should've know he was lying. I could've stopped the rocks from crushing him! But I didn't. I will carry that for the rest of my life. I didn't know him as well I should've," -I was cheated out of that glorious opportunity by my arrogance and stupidity- "but I know he'd never want us to be set back by him. I think he would want us to learn from this and move on. I'm not saying treat it like his death was nothing, or forget him, but we cannot let it define ourselves." Adam had no idea where that oratorical masterpiece came from, certainly not from his dusty brain, but it fit. Adam helped Bree up.

"Bree, let's go home." Home, where Chase would never set foot again. Home, where they were loved no matter what. Home, where they could find the support needed to rebuild themselves from this tragedy.

_Home._


End file.
